Line-at-a-time addressing is a technique well known in the art (e.g. passive matrix OLED displays), and is based upon selecting one line of the display at a time, consecutively during the frame period, and while each line is selected addressing the pixels in this line. As a consequence, each pixel can only be addressed for a fraction of the frame period (i.e. the frame period divided by number of lines). Therefore, line-at-a-time addressing requires quite a large maximum intensity per pixel, in order to obtain the desired light output.